Sequel to Overcoming Suffering
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: See how Apollo and Percy's life has developed since they found out about their undying love.


**AN: Sorry for all the gaps, I am having a few little problems with my computer. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy's Pov

A year had passed, and Apollo and I have four young kids, and I loved them, a lot. Sirius and Orion were identical twins, with black hair and blue eyes. Ariel had blond hair and green eyes and she was very small, and slim. Alice was slightly younger than Ariel, two months younger to be precise. Alice was quite tall and she had green eyes and black hair and looked very much like me if I was a female.

" Percy? Are you awake?"

" Yeah." I said turning over to look at Apollo.

" Are you okay?"

" Just tired." I murmured.

He moved to my side and wrapped me into a hug, and I rest my head on his shoulder. He smoothed my hair, pressing a kiss to my head. I was tired after spending the day with the kids. I felt bad that this was how my Mother probably felt when I was born, and she had to look after me. I mean, I know she was a single parent, but Apollo worked. He moved the sun on a morning, and he also had a mortal job. He worked at a hospital and played music at some pubs. He did this, as he wanted our kids to know that they would have to work too, when they were older no matter how important they were.

So although I was not a single parent, he wasn't there when they woke up, and he normally wasn't there when I put them to bed or fed them or anything, but he did take a day off a week to spend time with the kids.

" Do you want a massage?" He asked, running his hands along my shoulders.

I shivered.

" Please."

He ran his hands along my shoulders, getting rid of the knots of stress in my back. I sighed as he worked away my stress.

" Thanks Apollo. When did you become a masseuse?"

" It's just something I picked up over the years."

" It's nice."

" There's a new half blood in the Apollo cabin."

" What's their name?"

" Her name is Penelope. I claimed her this morning as soon as she came to the camp. She's quite young."

" How young?"

" She's eight. Her Mum died in a car crash."

" Oh the poor dear."

" You won't mind, you know if I go and visit her from time to time."

" Of course not. She's your daughter."

" Thanks Percy."

I snuggled into his shoulder. He kissed the crown of my head a few times, and I settled into his neck, and I was exhausted. The kids had kept me up, and I had a terrible migraine, and I had a bit of a stomach ache.

" Percy, are you feeling okay?"

" I'm fine." I murmured.

" You have a fever."

" I'm just tired. I'll be better after I've slept."

" Get some sleep then, and if you feel better in the morning, then if you don't, I will get someone else to take the kids tomorrow."

" Who?"

" Don't worry, I've got someone who can take them for the day. It's fine."

" I'm tired."

Apollo started humming and singing softly to me, and I sighed slightly, snuggling into Apollo's chest. The ring on my finger dug slightly into my hand, but I ignored it, finally let my fatigue come over me. I had actually been surprised to know that immortals could get ill, but it couldn't kill them. I just imagined they never got ill, but from what I heard it was just Gods that couldn't get ill.

" Night Percy." Apollo whispered, and with that, I succumbed to my exhaustion.

Apollo's Pov

I was kind of worried about Percy. He was working too hard, looking after the kids, while running a business from home. He was a leaflet maker and a business card maker as he didn't really get mixed up when using the letters on the keyboard with his dyslexia, and he could use spell checker on his laptop, and he did that when our children were having naps, and between cooking, feeding and all the other responsibilities of a parent.

" Sally?" I asked down the phone.

" Hello Apollo."

" Is there any way you can look after the kids tomorrow?"

" Sure can, it's been a while since I've seen by grandchildren, and also for my next book, I am way ahead of schedule, I have had loads of inspiration, and it means I have some time off."

" Well, that's great!"

" What time do you want me there? Also, are you guys okay?"

" Yeah, we're fine, but I think Percy is a little stressed, I am going to send him to see Grover, Annabeth and all that at camp half blood."

" That seems like a great plan."

" Yeah he hasn't had time to see them in a year. I mean they've come around here, and they've all seen the kids, but he had to be looking after them at the same time, and maybe he should go out for a while. I mean his ADHD will not be flourishing with just looking after the kids."

" I know."

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow Apollo."

" Bye Sally."

The phone clicked at the end, and I shifted Percy so I knew he was more comfortable, while making sure the alarm was set to five in the morning, and that the lights were off.

As I fell asleep with Percy in my arms, I swore to myself that if the children started crying, I would be the one to go and make sure that they were okay. I knew how to make their milk, and I know how to change them and all that, and I was pretty sure that I could manage it.

They actually slept through the whole night, which was a surprise to me. When I awoke, I went and made sure the sun would rise, and that everything was working properly, before I met Sally and told her what was happening, and that I had managed to cook all the meals that were needed for her and the kids for today, that I was going to take Percy to the camp so that he would have to go, and that everyone was waiting for him.

" Okay, you go and wake him up."

" All right."

I walked up to Percy and I's room where he was sleeping curled into a ball with a teddy. I smiled at how adorable he looked, before feeling a slight pinch of regret that he needed to wake up.

" Percy?" I asked, running a hand through his hair.

" Mmm." He sighed, snuggling closer.

" Percy, you have to wake up. I need to drop you off before I go to work."

" Mmm? Drop me off where?"

" You are having a day off. Some people are waiting to meet you, and I will pick you up when I finish work."

" Who is it I am meeting?"

" It's a surprise, now come on and get dressed, and then we can take you there."

" Fine, just let me shower."

" I'll pick some clothes out for you." I said winking, making his cheeks inflame.

" Be right back."

He came out fifteen minutes later. He was wrapped in a towel, and his hair was smooth and wet. His chest was muscularly, and he looked great.

I winked at him.

He walked over to me, ready to take his clothes to put on, but I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him rough on the mouth. He kissed back, one arm keeping his towel up, and the other threading through my hair as I my arms lay around his waist.

" I should really get dressed." Percy whispered against my lips.

" Or we could just stay here." I whispered.

" You have to get to work, and the people I am meant to be meeting will be expecting us, or me, won't they?"

" Fine, I guess they will."

" Come on then." He said pulling back from the kiss.

Percy got dressed quickly. He then turned to look at me, and I kissed him again, before he insisted we went downstairs to check on the kids. Sally was in the kitchen feeding them when we went in.

" Mum!" He cried running forward and wrapping her into a hug.

" Percy, my baby."

" How have you been?"

" I'm fine."

" From what Apollo has been telling me, you have been stressing out."

" I'm fine."

" You might want to cut the kids down to maybe two a year you know."

" But..." I protested.

" Apollo just might want to wear a condom every now and then." Mrs Jackson said.

" Mum!" Percy protested.

" Well, I know he tops."

Percy blushed and buried his head in his hands. I pressed a kiss to his head, and he blushed more, I could just tell.

" Say goodbye to the kids, and then we will go, we are about five minutes late as it is."

Percy kissed his Mother's cheek, and kissed the tops of Orion, Sirius, Alice and Ariel's heads before taking their hands, and I transported us to Camp Half Blood.

" Camp Half Blood?"

" People are waiting to see you, even your step children."

" Step children?" He asked confused.

" Yes."

" What? Oh! Apollo!"

I laughed. He seemed so embarrassed that some of his step children were older than he was, mainly just because he was a seventeen year old immortal, but it wasn't too bad as I was an eighteen year old immortal, and most of the parents of my children had been between the age of eighteen and twenty one, and they all had been fully consensual.

" Daddy Percy." Someone shouted.

Percy turned around horrified as Will ran up to him calling him by that name. Percy blushed heavily, muttering 'what is it with people this morning?'

" Hey Will."

" Hi Dad. Hey Daddy Percy."

" Please don't call me that." He murmured.

" Sorry, the temptation was too high, and that is what you are known in the Apollo cabin at the moment. Oh and we were wondering if there was a day, you know where we could come and meet our siblings, you know."

Percy looked at me.

" Sure. I'll find out when my next day off is, and we will arrange it with Chiron." I told him.

Percy smiled.

" Well, I've got to be going."

" See you later." Percy said.

" See you." I replied.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek, making him blush before leaving, Percy wasn't quite comfortable with public displays of affection. Hand holding and hugging was fine, but beyond that he got embarrassed.

" Bye." Will called.

Percy's Pov

" We were worried about you."

" What do you mean?"

" So, we've only known you became immortal a few weeks back when we all came back to camp, and Dionysus and Chiron told us. It was weird."

" Sorry."

" No, it doesn't bother us."

" It doesn't?"

" Nope, oh and you should hear what the Aphrodite people are doing."

" What?"

" They are shipping you and Apollo."

" What?"

" It means when people are interested in two people being in a relationship, and when they like it, and they find everything they do cute. Whenever you and Apollo are mentioned, they squeal and giggle."

" Even the guys?"

" Pretty much."

" Well, as long as no has a problem with it."

" Nobody does."

" Good."

" So who is going to be there?"

" Well I'm going to be there, with Annabeth, Grover, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Jason, Piper, Travis, Leo, Connor and Clarisse."

" Clarisse?"

" Yeah."

" She thinks it is awesome that you are dating Apollo."

"She does?"

" Yeah."

" That's weird. How has it been around camp recently?"

" Well, you've been the main gossip, you know, you being immortal and all."

" Yeah."

" Well from what I've heard, Chiron has made it the next bead for the year."

" That's awesome."

" Don't worry, I am getting Travis and Connor to steal one for you."

" Thanks."

" No problem."

" Percy!"

Within seconds, I was wrapped in a bone crushing hug, and had thick bushy brown hair in my face. I knew it was Hazel, and I couldn't help inhale her smell, and it was a nice flowery smell, but it was nothing compared to the scent of Apollo.

" Hello Hazel."

" I've missed you. I haven't seen the kids in ages. How are they?"

" They're fine."

" I miss my godchild." She said.

I had insisted on having god parents for the kids, as I wanted them to have a sort of normal experience, as they were going to be going to school with mortals, but they were going to be under a closer watch, and godparents were a part of that, and I always slightly envied people who had them, as it was never something I had.

Hazel was the god mother of Ariel and Frank was the God father.

Annabeth was the god mother of Sirius and the godfather was Leo.

Nico was the godfather of Alice with Rachel being the god mother.

Finally, Orion's godparents were Thalia and Jason.

I had promised Piper to be the god mother of the next one, and Nico would once again be the father. I considered Nico my best male friend apart from Grover. Grover had decided against being any of the children's godfather as he travelled a lot to find Demi-gods. He wanted to be there for his god children if had them.

" So how have you guys been?"

Piper and Jason had explained about how they had gotten engaged, and I wrapped them into a hug, claiming about how excited I was. They had all been there for my wedding, and my best men had been Nico and Grover, and the grooms men were Jason and Frank. As a God, Apollo changed the thing, letting him have a best woman, and having grooms men and women.

His best woman was Artemis as she was his sister, and the other people were Aphrodite and Thalia. Aphrodite was so excited about it, and she had worn a short pink dress, and she acted as if this was her marriage, not ours, but her excitement was catchy.

" Will you be my best man?" Jason asked me.

I paused.

" Yes. I'm sorry you weren't mine..." I began.

" Hey, it's no problem. Grover and Nico have known you the longest, and been with you through a lot."

" They have, but so have you."

" Drop it Percy, it's fine. I was a grooms men anyway. You will be sharing the job with Leo if that's okay."

" That's great."

" Good."

We carried on talking for ages, and we had a picnic by the sea for lunch, and we caught up on everything that was going on. Annabeth had started dating someone from camp Jupiter who also lived near her in San Francisco.

Hazel and Frank were still dating, and Will had decided to date a boy named Martin who was also from Camp Jupiter.

Nico still didn't want to date, and Leo was still single.

Everyone else was either casually dating or not dating.

" Rachel is coming this afternoon." Will told me.

Rachel was dating a girl called Mary from her mortal school, and she knew about the prophecy thing, as Aphrodite had visited them with the undying love. She had been able to tell them, mainly because Rachel was the oracle of Apollo.

I was so happy for her.

" Percy!"

" Rachel!"

She ran over and hugged me. There was one thing I was glad of. Not long after the war with Gaea, Apollo got permission from Zeus to make Rachel immortal, so that she would be able to carry on being the oracle of Delphi and stay seventeen for the rest of her life, and it also meant that what happened with May would never happen again, and it meant that Mary was immortal to, although it had been hard on Zeus to turn a mortal immortal, mainly because he didn't want to.

" Hi I'm Mary." She said smiling.

" Hi! It's nice to meet you, I'm Percy." I said hugging her.

" Oh you're a hugger!"

She hugged me back, before I pulled away.

" So you are immortal then?" I asked.

" Yeah. You are too aren't you?"

" Yeah. I have the undying love thing too, though I have no idea how it is decided or anything."

" Neither do I. It was such a surprise when Aphrodite came to see us. I had no idea. However, with Rach being the oracle of Delphi, that means we are both immortal."

" What did you tell your parents out of curiosity? If you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

" I am an orphan."

" Oh I'm sorry. God I feel awkward. Oh!"

" Percy you are rabbling." Rachel told me.

" Sorry."

" Anyway, it's fine. What happened is, we managed to fake an accident, so it look like I died. I am living in an apartment with Rachel in Manhattan, and I didn't have any other family."

" What about a job?"

" I work as a secretary for Olympus."

" Is it bad?"

" No it's quite actually fun. I get a lot of free time, and Aphrodite has taken it upon herself to explain to me as much as she can."

"Oh!"

" What did you tell your parents?" She asked me.

" Wasn't too hard actually. I mean, my Mum knew as I am a demi god, and her husband Paul was okay with me being a demigod he found it weird at first, but then he got the hang of it, and he accepted the immortality when he found out about it, and he gets on well with Apollo."

" Is he with your Mum today?"

" No. He's working."

I carried on happily talking to Mary for the rest of the afternoon. I got on well with her, and I enjoyed myself. She was only at Olympus three days a week, and she got a massive salary from it. She and Rachel couldn't have any kids, mainly because Rachel was the oracle of Delphi. However, Mary could be the one that got pregnant, and it would work fine.

" I can help you with the kids any time. We don't live that far from you."

" That's great."

" Well, if I have kids, I can find a way to the work from home. I could do that now actually, but I would have to go in for the Summer and Winter Solstice, so that I can take minutes for the meetings."

" I can get Apollo to speak to Zeus."

" That'd be great. Thanks Percy."

" No problem."

Apollo came, and it was after I had spoken to Mary, and I was just sitting there watching the waves, and joining in the conversation when I was included.

" You okay?"

I jumped feeling terrified. Apollo was lounging against the beach next to me.

" How long have you been there?"

" Around five minutes. Sally is staying overnight, and she is looking after the kids. She insisted."

" Is she sure?"

" Yes. Also I am giving Rachel and Mary a lift back as well. I brought the sports car, and that is how we are going to get home."

" Cool."

" I also bought some..." He said whispering the last bit in my ear.

I blushed heavily, and Nico giggled.

Everyone turned to look at him. Nico giggling seemingly unable to stop. He was clutching his sides, and was breathing heavily.

" Nico, are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

" I heard what Apollo said, and the way Percy blushed, it's hilarious."

No one else thought it was that funny, but it made us happy that Nico was happy again, and it had been a while since he had laughed properly. He had lost Bianca, and then had hung around with ghosts, and then he had ended up in tartarus, he seemed as innocent as he had when he was ten and was obsessed with mythomagic, and it was nice to know he was happy.

We all laughed with him.

" We have to go now." Apollo said, squeezing my hand.

I hugged everyone, gripping Nico especially tight, mainly because he never really got hugged by people, unless it was Hazel and a while back it had been Bianca.

" See you soon Nico." I whispered.

" See you soon."

" Bye guys!" Both Apollo and I called, while Rachel and Mary just waved.

We got in the car, and dropped the girls off. We promised to see them soon, and I gave them our home number and promised them we would get together soon to talk and eat and things like that, probably at our house though.

Apollo held onto my hand tight as we walked through the house. We said hi to my Mum, and she smiled, before winking, and smiling as Apollo led me upstairs.

An hour and a half later, we were sat smiling in bed, and my mind was racing. I was happy that this was going to be happening thousands of years.

But then it hit me, apart from Rachel and Mary, there was no one else.

My Mum would die as would my friends.

I was never going to see them again once they died.

I would go to their funerals and cry, and then I'd never seen them again. They'd either stay in the underworld, or they would be reborn.

I would be alone.

Sure I'd have Rachel and Mary, but one day they would get tired of me, normally they do, I never really had friends in schools, and if I did they would only be there for a year, and when I got expelled they would leave me and never get in touch with me, maybe that was why I loved camp half blood, I knew they would be there for me, and they wouldn't leave me.

My breathing hitched.

Apollo's Pov

Percy was beginning to hyperventilate. I could tell that he was uncomfortable, and that there were something happening in his brain, or some of his thoughts that made him uncomfortable.

" Percy?"

He clutched his chest slightly.

" Percy? Are you okay?"

" I-I..."

" Are you okay?"

" I..."

" Percy breathe. Breathe Percy."

I moved so that he had some space, and I looked deep into his eyes as I tried to calm him. His eyes were darting around the room.

" Percy, baby what's the matter?" I asked a few minutes later when he calmed down.

" All my friends are going to die."

I had no idea what I was going to say.

" Percy, this will happen in many years, you do realise that, but good things will come from it as well."

" How?"

" Well, over the years you have lost many friends, Beckendorf, Silene and so many others. Nico lost Bianca and his Mum, and they will all be reunited when it's over."

" I'll be alone." He whispered.

" No. You have me, and I've been speaking to Chiron."

" What about?"

" I think maybe it would be a good idea if you worked as a swords master at the camp."

" Really?"

" Yeah. I can get a nanny for the kids. You will still be there for them a lot of the time, but your ADHD has been playing up."

" What do you mean?"

" With staying around the house and cooking, you are only using a small variety of energy that you possess. With sword fighting, a lot of energy you do have will be used, and it is something you are enjoy and are good at. When you are sword fighting, your eyes light up Percy, and it's nice."

" I guess I do like it."

" I know. With the friends, it will be fine."

" How do you mean?"

" Yes they will grow old, but you'll always have memories, and then there are Rachel and Mary."

" They'll get bored of me, everyone else does."

" That's not true. I never get bored of you."

" You will eventually."

I moved so he could look into my eyes, and see the truth that I was showing.

" I will never get bored of you Percy, and you need to know that."

" Really?"

" Really. Also Rachel and Mary won't either."

" They won't?"

" No, they won't. Do you believe me?"

" I do."

" Good."

I pressed a kiss to his soft lips, and we moved on for another round.

When we were done, we lay down once more, with Percy's head resting on my shoulder, and our hands clasped together.

" I love you Apollo, and thank you."

" I love you too Percy, and it is my pleasure."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back before we settled down to sleep.


End file.
